Lace, Waffles, Chocolate, Diamonds
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Fred has Four Days, Three nights, A romantic city and yet still, not enough time. He can't help doing stupidly beautiful things for her. Fratie Romance. T for language and innuendo, but not just yet.
1. Monday

_**Disclaimer: If I REALLY owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. No Profit is made, just smiles of joy and happiness**_

_Please review! I hope you enjoy it. _

_**--xx--xx--xx--xx--**_

_**Katie Bell**_

"I'm not coming!" Emmie screeched through the house and a surge of joy rushed through me, "Forget it, and forget _you! _Let Katie bring lover boy with her-" And there goes all of the fun.

"Fred is _**not my boyfriend!**_" I heard myself screaming it from my cross-legged position on my bed before my mind actually processed that I was yelling. "Em! I hate you! I really, really do!"

"Noted, Witch Bitch!" She returned loudly, and mum appeared in the doorway to my room, smiling slightly.

"_Would _you be interested in bringing someone?" She said softly, "And, Katie, it doesn't have to be a girl… you are booked in for a twin room, so-"

"I'll… I'll call Fred and ask him." I said, almost immediately and most definitely _too_ quickly. "But no promises." She nodded and shut my door with a snap.

I picked up my telephone, looked at the handset for a long minute, then sighed. You'd think, at nineteen, a somewhat scarred war hero and Graduate of the Wizarding World, I would be able to use a landline and call my best-boy-friend, to ask him to go on holiday with me.

Well, apparently, no. for two reasons. _One, _I was madly in love with Fred Weasley, said best-male-friend, but that was another story. And _two_, he was a wizard, from a Wizarding background.

Phones, they did not have.

I was never exactly sure how they would react, being exposed to such muggle things, so I tried to keep my muggle and wizard life as far apart as I possibly could. I stared into the mesh of the handset again and sighed, then smiled lightly before dialling the number on the old piece of paper he'd given me about two and a half years ago.

"Hullo?" Percy Weasley answered on the second ring.

"Alright, Traitor?" I had called him that since the war had ended. He didn't seem to mind - he accepted that he had nearly got Fred killed by being careless, and that in not trusting Harry, he hadn't trusted any of us either, and personally, that hurt me, because we'd been rather good friends.

"Miss Bitch." We traded insults so easily now, it was as if we would be offended if we didn't. "What can I do you for today?"

"Fred, Please." I said, and I heard a low whistle at the other end of the line.

"Fred?" A laugh, "Katie, he's been bouncing off the walls since he last saw you, something about you throwing in your full-time job and taking on freelance writing so you could help out in the shop, and maybe a holiday-"

"Oi!" I could hear Fred through the line, yelling through the house, "Shut up, you prick! It wasn't funny when you pretended she was calling me the first time, and it's not fucking funn-"

"Katie's really here, Fred," A rustle and the phone was passed over, "See?"

"H-hello?" and for a second, I was struck totally dumb, I loved, and would probably never get over the sound of his voice. It was so melodious and jovial, and it made me warm inside. "See, Perce, I'm going to fucking murder-"

"No need for the killing, Fred." I squeaked the words from my throat, and at the other end of the line, I heard a long sigh and a low, possessive growl. Then, I assume, he dropped the handset, as there was a clatter and a loud, "Fuck!" as he retrieved it.

"K-Katie?" He murmured, thoroughly overjoyed, "That's really you?"

"Yes, you silly sod, of course it's me." I grinned and then smirked at the receiver, "Katie Bell, at your service."

"I've not spoken to you in-"

"A week, Fred."

"But it feels like for_everrrr._" He groaned and I giggled.

"Well." I said softly, "I have a proposition for you." He laughed and I realised how it sounded from the other end. "You interested?"

"Perhaps, what is it?"

"Well, my sister's a moron, so I wondered if you wanted to come on holiday with us?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I think it's rather simple. We have a few days booked in Belgium."

"B-but… I-erm…"

"Would you like to come? You'd be sharing a room with me, money wouldn't be a problem, we're half board, so it's just lunch and dinner you'd need to pay for, and anything you'd need to buy-"

"When?" Fred's voice was light and breezy, but I could tell he was excited at the prospect of a muggle holiday.

"Three days, early in the morning, I hope you don't-"

"I'll be there." He said softly, then, "I'll be at your house the day after tomorrow, if I can stay? What will I need?"

"Of course you can stay," I wasn't going to tell him he couldn't, that would have been cruel and unusual. "And you'll need a passport, muggle money that we can change into Euros at the airport," He grunted his assent, "clothes for four days, I reckon, erm, pyjamas, a toothbrush, you know, the general stuff… I'm not really sure what things are there in Brugges…"

He was silent for a long minute, then he laughed and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll get a book on it. Magi-Muggle things in Brugges. If there isn't one, we can write one together. Fred and Katie, journalists extraordinaire." He laughed and I laughed again.

"So you'll come?" I tried to keep the hope out of my voice, but inside, I was bubbling with excitement.

"Yes." The single word was enough to make my brain explode with happiness. I let out a giggle and he laughed at the other end of the line.

"You're sure?"

"I'll pack tonight, Katie. I promise you." I was grinning again, and he closed off the conversation perfectly. "Night, Katie."

"Night, Fred." I heard him sigh.

"Love you, Kate."

"You too, Fred."

I put the phone down and shouted to mum that I'd be sharing my room with Fred. She shouted her consent and told me dinner wouldn't be long. I giggled to myself and threw myself down on my bed, giggling like a schoolgirl and looking over at the picture on my bedside table. It was of the pair of us, sitting on the stairs of the Entrance Hall, Fred's arms wrapped around me, hugging me from behind, my arms wrapped around him, my hands gone as they were wrapped around his back, tickling up his sides.

I smiled and laid back on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, grinning like a lunatic and barely able to wait for the day after tomorrow. There was a light tapping at the window about twenty minutes later, and I rose, opening the window, and taking the parchment off the leg of the owl.

I unfurled it and looked across the paper. In Frederick William Fabian Weasley's spidery, messy handwriting, were the following words.

_Katie, I love you, really, I do._

_Sweet dreams, and I'll see you soon. _

_Fred._

_**---xxx---**_

_**A/N Chapter 2 will be up soon**_

_**Previews to those that review (if signed in)**_

_**Constructive Criticism welcome.**_

_**Reviews Please**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Wednesday PM And Thursday AM

_**Disclaimer: If I REALLY owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. No Profit is made, just smiles of joy and happiness**_

_Please review! I hope you enjoy it. _

_**--xx--xx--xx--xx—**_

_**Wednesday, 18:35 PM**_

I wrapped the comfy towel around myself and carefully made sure it wouldn't fall down, then practically sprinted down the stairs. I took three steps forward, opened the front door and stopped, struck pretty dumb by the sight in front of me. Arthur Weasley was standing beside Fred, his hair as dishevelled as his son's, holding a large bag, filled, I assume, with Fred's clothes for the next five days. Both were grinning, like lunatics, and looking at me like I was insane as well.

Well, my brain reasoned, you did answer the door wearing a broad grin and a fluffy towel. You do look a little bit insane…

"I just… Shower-ehrr…" I ran a hand through my soaking wet hair and reasoned I'd need a drying spell or five to get it looking half decent again, "Hi, Fred, Mr. Weasley…" I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks again.

"Alright, Darlin'?" Fred grinned, putting on the stupid cockney accent I'd tried to teach him years ago. "Looking… err… sharp, should I say?" He gestured to the fluffy scarlet towel that was wrapped around me, currently feeling as though there wasn't enough fabric in the world to keep me warm and covered at this precise moment. I felt the blush creeping up my skin as I stood, rooted to the spot and staring into the carpet, somewhat humiliated.

"Katie, are your parents in?" Arthur attempted to save me from my embarrassment; I destroyed his attempt easily by shaking my head.

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley, you'll be dealing with me, Mum, Emmie and Dad are out at a show tonight." I offered a hesitant smile, "They said it would be alright, for Fred to stay, I mean, they won't be too late, and I'll be cooking dinner, so Fred'll have food-" Arthur nodded and smiled at me.

"It's fine, Katie," Fred jumped in before his dad could say a word. I smiled at him and he stepped over the threshold, "Can we come in?"

"Oh, shi-sugar! Sorry, I… of course, come in! Oh, I-just give me two minutes and I'll be with you. Fred, do you want to bring your bag upstairs, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and-" His warm arm was wrapped around my damp shoulders within half a second and I quickly directed Arthur to the kitchen, offering him a cup of coffee before practically dragging Fred upstairs with one hand, clutching at the towel like my life depended on keeping my body covered for the next thirty seconds. His hand tightened around mine as I stumbled on the top step, pulling my arm almost out of its socket as he tugged me back up into his arms, practically crushing me against him. The bag hit the floor with a thud, and I whimpered as his other arm wrapped around me, rubbing my shoulder lightly where he had tugged on it so hard. I felt the towel shift and shut my eyes, my brain shouting swear-words, profanities, god-knows-what, but my body ignoring that and telling me to press myself closer to the gorgeous boy holding me tightly around the waist.

"Erm…" I let out a breath I didn't need to be holding and his hand dropped from my waist, the towel falling slightly with it. I gasped and felt my body flushing pink again.

"Katie, you'd best get dressed. The towel-" Fred smiled at me and I ducked my head, he leaned forward and touched his lips to my forehead lightly. "Merlin, Katie." He smiled at me and shook his head, "Please, put some clothes on, I'm afraid to let go of you."

"Sorry, Fred…" I mumbled, then, "Shut your eyes for a second, will you?" He nodded his assent and I readjusted the towel, pulling out of his embrace and blushing as I tapped his arm, still holding up the fabric around me. "Come on."

He followed me through the hallway and into my bedroom.

"Make yourself at home." Fred stood in the doorway awkwardly; looking down at the carpet, then back up at my walls, adorned with posters, pictures, a calendar and my Gryffindor scarf. He frowned and looked at me, almost astonished that I had suggested he would be staying here.

"B-but this is _your _room." He managed to stutter. "Where will you be-" I gestured simply at the large sofa in the corner.

"It's really rather comfortable," I grinned, "And if I get cold, I'll get in with you-"

"But, Katie… I'm stealing your bed-"

"Really, Fred, it's not a problem." I smiled and shrugged, stepping back to the doorway, pulling the bag from his grip and sticking it in the corner, then bending over my dresser and searching for something to wear. I heard a throat-clearance from behind me and straightened up to see Fred, red-faced with embarrassment, staring straight at me and looking right at where my arse had been about ten seconds ago. "Excuse me." I looked at him, furious and staring, "You might love me, but-"

"Excuse me?" He countered, turning around, "You can get dressed, I won't look," Another pause, "And who says I love you?" I tugged my clothes on quickly and stepped across the room, looked at him and jabbed him in the back, right between the shoulder blades. "Oi! Kates! That hurt!" He span around to face me and frowned, rubbing his back lightly. "I like those jeans on you." I smiled at the swift turnaround from fury to compliments.

"Well, Fred, for one thing, nobody else I know calls me Kates." I smiled again, "And nobody will be furious at me one minute for hurting their poor back, then suddenly pour compliments over me about a shitty pair of jeans I've had for about three million years-"

"Didn't know you were that old," He teased, and I went to kick him, but he danced out of my reach, much to my chagrin, "But granted, I do have a thing for furious complimenting, and you're my Kates that Skates, so-" I smacked him on the arm and pouted, confused and annoyed. "What was that for?" His voice squeaked slightly and I had to hold back the grin that threatened to surface on my face.

"This." I stormed across my room, "Surely you recall perhaps attaching this to an owl, throwing it out of your window and, oh, I-don't-know, sending it to me?" I drew the parchment out of my diary and threw it at him. He gaped as he read it, and then looked up at me, I suppose, confused and lost for words. "Well?" I growled.

"I… er, Katie, I…"

"Don't tell me you didn't write this. It's your bloody handwriting, I know that!"

"I'm not saying I didn't write it!" He retorted, furious, I think, that I had just thrust something like this at him, "I just… didn't expect you to-I didn't-someone else sent this." He said furiously, slamming the parchment down on my desk with an open palm and making me whimper in surprise. "I'm sorry, Katie-"

"Are you saying it's not true?" I felt my face heating, "I mean, Fred, if you don't like me, why did you write it? It's so-such a horrible thing-to get a girl's hopes up, and then..."

"Of course I'm… I mean, I…" His face went pink and he looked away, trying to focus on something that wasn't me. "I like you, Katie. Alright?" His voice was flat, defeated, and I felt as though I'd been the one to force the words out of his mouth. "I… just didn't want to tell you like that-" He was flushed pink and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't cry in front of him… I wouldn't embarrass myself like this. And then I felt my face heating up, and the guilt got the better of me. Two tears traced down my face and I felt one drip onto my collarbone, before I caught the other with the back of my hand. Fred's half-smile half-scowl dropped from his face and I felt his arms around me as I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes.

"Get off me, Fred." I said, wiping my eyes again.

"Hey, hey, c'mon, Kates," His lips must have been right by my ear, because he spoke in a whisper, yet it was so loud that I jolted, stunned. "I just told you I fancied you… is that so drastically bad you'd be crying?" I looked up at him, summoning my best glare from the core of my being. His arms tensed slightly under my gaze.

"I had to practically… _guilt_ it out of you!" I hissed, he frowned slightly then dropped his arms, "How do you think I feel?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on it you like me as well, or whether you're just not interested-"

"Fred, you're so…" I made a noise of indignance and he smiled at me lightly, offering me half an escape route. "I can't believe you."

"I know." He nodded, and then dropped his hands, his fingers running lightly over the waistband of my jeans as he pulled away. His lips curved into a smile, he leaned forward slightly and half a second passed, where neither of us moved and-

"Katie!" Arthur Weasley made us spring apart, his voice carrying up the stairs and making me jolt back to the present, "Fred?" We practically sprinted down to the kitchen, our faces flushed, holding hands with incredible ease. I smiled at Arthur, whose eyes travelled to my hand, linked tightly with Fred's. Half-smiling, I felt myself blush and I looked away, Fred releasing my hand, but not after squeezing it tightly.

"Mr. Weasley?" I hesitated nervously, he smiled at me.

"Sorry, Katie, I'll have to be going, for the moment, err, Fred, I'll see you next week some time?"

"Tuesday, probably, Dad." Fred smiled, looking over at me slightly. I leaned closer to him, slightly, his hand finding its way around to rest against my waist. "If that's alright with Katie?"

"Of course." I looked up at him, "No problems."

"Oh! Excellent." He patted me on the shoulder and his dad got up, nodded at me and moved to the door.

"Goodbye, Mr. Weasley!" I called, still a little dazed by the whole ordeal.

"Bye, Dad!" Fred echoed and I waved as Arthur stepped off our front porch and apparated away.

We sat back down in the kitchen barely a minute later, Fred raking a hand through his hair, me summoning my brush and attempting to dry my hair with a spell. It didn't work and Fred spent a full ten minutes laughing at me as he watched me try, fail and get incredibly annoyed by the whole ordeal.

"Oh!" I growled back at him, "Don't try and help me or anything! That's too easy, too kind for Fred Weasley." I huffed and he made an apologetic face before taking my hand and pulling me upstairs.

He made me sit down on my bed, and then clambered across the covers so he was sitting behind me. I shut my eyes as he ran his fingers down my spine and lightly pulled my shoulder back so I was resting against his knees.

"You tell anyone I did this, and I will personally destroy you," He whispered, leaning over and tugging the brush from my fingers, "If I hurt you, you have permission to hit me, open handed." I swallowed and dared myself to turn around and look at him. His green eyes were almost burning, his eyebrows knitted together in a slight frown.

He looked at me and waved the brush around, trying to make a point. I hadn't realized his lips were moving.

"Katie, seriously, you might want to listen, if you want your hair dry, you might want to turn around." I nodded and turned back around, his fingers ran through the ends of my hair and I felt the brush knot into the hair at the back of my head.

Thirty seconds later, I let an open-handed slap fall against his shin. He yelped just as I had done and proceeded to tug at my hair a little harder. My fingers tightened around his ankle and squeezed, he dropped the brush, gathered my hair in one hand and tugged me back so I was flush against his chest. I made a face as I looked up at him, and he stunned me by the next movement he made.

He smirked down at me and leaned forward; pulling my chin slightly so he had a better angle at my lips, before crushing his own down upon them in a Spiderman-movie-style kiss. It lasted less than ten seconds and I whimpered at the loss, before he reseated me on his lap and started brushing my hair through again.

"What was that?" I wasn't sure whether I wanted to ask, but the words slipped between my lips as he put the brush into my lap and lightly ran his fingertips down the curve of my cheek.

"First kiss." Fred said softly. "Well, it was mine." A sigh, "I don't know if it was yours…"

_You're kidding me? _

"You're taking the piss." I swallowed. Was it really his first kiss? "With all the girls you've been with?"

"I never kissed them." He said simply, though his ears were bright red and his eyes were looking everywhere but mine. He picked up his wand and murmured a spell, I felt hot air, rushing into the back of my neck and starting to dry my hair. Fred's fingers followed the path of his wand; he let out a cool breath as he pulled the hair away and touched his lips to my neck.

"What?" I managed to whimper and his hand slipped down my back, stroking my shoulder and wrapping around me. "B-but, they all-" He jerked me back so my back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around me.

"Lied." Fred said softly, "Trust me, Katie, you could give me Veritaserum, and I'd tell you the same thing." I turned to look at him and he dropped his hand, with it the heat of the spell falling away. "Katie, this is why I wanted to tell you I fancied you to your face. I don't know how I would have done it… but I wouldn't have done it yet." He looked away. "Not the day before I expected you to share the same room with me for three nights-"

"Fred, it's alright-I,"

"Not when I wasn't sure whether you… liked me back." He said with the cheekiest grin.

"Who says I do?" I retorted furiously. He chuckled and I growled at him. He returned the sound with an equally protective growl.

"You do." He licked his lips lightly and smiled at me, "From that kiss, the degree that you were hurt when you thought I might have not been the one to have sent that letter-"

"You're a prick, Fred Weasley, an arrogant, annoying, ingenious prick." My lips curved into a smile as I touched his cheek, then pulled away and prodded him in the chest. "Maybe I do like you. Maybe I don't." I tried not to let the truth show. "I liked kissing you though…" I mused aloud, knowing he would pull me closer again and try to touch his lips to mine. I jerked back at the last second and he let out a furious growl.

"Damn you, Katie Bell." I shrugged and he smiled at me, shaking his head. "Damn you lots."

"Thank you." I paused and looked at him, "Think you could last a full four days without kissing me? Starting at seven p.m. and ending at seven on Sunday, when we pull back into the station?" There was a long pause and he looked at me, quirking his head slightly. "Prove you really like me, Fred." I winked at him and he leaned forward, his eyes closing.

"Six fifty-eight," He murmured, "I have two minutes." I nodded lightly.

"And?"

"No kissing from seven." He smirked. "So, I get my first kiss _and_ my second kiss in extremely close succession?"

"Perhaps." His fingers touched my neck, tugging me forward lightly and suddenly, once again, our lips were crushed together, moulding together lightly and then as he pulled back, biting my lip lightly, pushing our lips together again, I let out a groan, the taste of his lips ridiculously sweet. "Well," I sighed as I pulled away and felt my head drop forward onto the fabric of his t-shirt. "I think so." He touched the top of my head lightly; I looked up and smiled at him, leaning forward for another kiss.

The clock struck seven, and the pair of us swore, furious and somewhat sexually frustrated.

"Dinner?" I asked him after about thirty seconds of just staring at each other, his fingers lacing with mine and squeezing lightly.

"Yeah, why not?" Another pause of ten or fifteen seconds, "You cooking?"

"Yep." I nodded and forced myself to get up, from my duvet, and cross the room.

I let out a long groan as Fred wrapped one arm around me and leaned his forehead against my neck.

I could tell already that this was going to be a damn long holiday.

_**Thursday, 05:11 AM**_

I sucked in a breath and jolted awake as I heard my mobile phone alarm blaring in my ear. For a second, I wondered where I was. I wouldn't usually have worried, seeing as I generally woke up to see this part of my bedroom ceiling every morning, but I remembered falling asleep over...

I blinked again and realised that at some point during the night, I had crept back into my own bed and spent the night in the company of my favourite ginger twin. I tried to sit up, determined not to wake Fred up, but was having trouble shifting from the waist up, his arms tucked up tight around me, almost determined not to let me go.

"Katie," He murmured in his sleep, his lips curving into a wide, dozy smile. "Don't bother. I'm not letting you go."

"Sorry?" The words spilled from my lips and I looked down at him. His eyes flickered open and I was suddenly painfully aware he slept half naked.

"I said," He looked at me, prodding me in the chest lightly, "I'm not letting you go." A breath, "I like this song, by the way. What's it called?"

"Wake up Honey." I blushed, "Sort of wish someone would say it to me, someday."

"Loser." Fred smirked and tugged me back to him, so I was pressed against his chest. Not that I was complaining, to be honest with you, I was rather comfortable.

"Morning to you too." I groaned and rolled over. "We need to get up."

"True." He said, and I remembered exactly how I had woken up in the middle of the night, desperately cold, desperately lonely, and desperate for my own bed.

-x-

_I groaned and rolled over, my fingers freezing cold as I pulled the useless blanket back over me and tried to stretch out. _

"_You alright over there?" Fred's voice was in the darkness somewhere to my left. "Cold?"_

"_Damned freezing." My voice was croaky and sore as I tried to speak. "Can I come and join you?"_

"_No. You gave me your bed-" He laughed loudly and I groaned, getting up anyway. "But I suppose you could climb in, I mean, there is fair room in here," His lips curved into a smile as I clambered under the duvet and he scooted over so I could have some room. _

_He took my hands and pulled them up to his chest, he was warm, but I assumed he was letting my fingers run under his t-shirt, keeping me warm, warming my fingers as he trailed his hands down my arms and then brought my fingers up to touch them against his lips. _

"_You are so cold." He whispered against my fingertips. _

"_I know." I pressed my foot against his ankle and he jerked backwards._

"_Merlin, Katie!" He hissed and inside I was somewhat proud of myself, for nearly freezing my arse off, and getting such a knee-jerk reaction from his body. "Fucking Freezing!" He hissed, before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him so my back was pressed against his chest. Close but comfortable. _

_I breathed in and out, tucked my hand beneath my head, comfortably on the pillow, Fred's arm wrapped lazily around my waist. He patted my stomach lightly and sighed against my hair, then, within a second, he was snoring lightly, and sleep was threatening to overcome me._

"_Night Fred." I snuffled as I yawned, "Love you."_

_I could have sworn his arms tightened around me as he heard the words, his fingers gripping at my pyjama top. I blinked my eyes closed and he squeezed me again, sleep overcoming me before I could register any further interaction with the gorgeous boy that was sharing my bed._

-x-

"We don't bloody have time for this, Fred!" My mum was practically growling as he fished around in his bag, searching for a muggle passport desperately. "Hurry up!"

"Yes, Mrs. Bell!" He said, then, as I touched my wand and quickly summoned it to me; I made a show of producing it from the top of his larger holdall.

"Found it, Fred!" I pressed it into his hands and he hugged me lightly.

"Thank you." He whispered, and I pulled back and looked at him, frowning slightly.

"Give it back to me when you get through the stupid barriers, alright?" I let him take it, and he looked at me, somewhat confused. "Please?"

"Okay." He nodded again, and I was reminded quite spectacularly of Dennis Creevey's first time holding Colin's camera. He was in his second year, fifth year, the year after the Triwizard tournament, and he was in awe of the cool things Colin had started doing to the camera. Dennis' first picture had been the one I had on my bedside table. The one of Fred and Me. The one I treasured. I laughed every time I thought about it; it was just ridiculous but ridiculously simple at the same time. "Thank you again, Katie, for everything..."

I shrugged and patted his head as I strode confidently through passport control, and Fred mirrored my movements. He laughed as the bloke said something to him, then, a few seconds later; he followed me through, going pale as he reached me, looking terribly worried and a little confused.

"Are you alright, Fred?" I would have touched his forehead, but I didn't want to... freak out myself, if I was honest.

"One of the weirdest things I've ever been through, that was." He said, flushing pink to the tips of his ears. "That bloke wondered if I was going out there to get married... I told him no, but I wasn't averse to asking you."

I blushed, my skin heating up, and offered to go and get my parents coffee. Fred stared after me as I rose and kept walking, and as I returned to the group, laden with the spoils, I realised he hadn't taken his eyes from me all the time we were apart.

_**Thursday, 08:49 AM**_

I could actually feel my heart beating as I leaned away from Fred's warm, comforting body and rested my face against the cool, rain-streaked window of the train. I was watching the bloke sitting in the row next to us through the gap in the immoveable seating. He was looking at his laptop, focused on something that he clearly found funny. I felt my lips curving into a smile as he glanced up, feeling my eyes upon him, he grinned and I watched his cheeks start to glow red in the neonic light of the train.

"Oi! Katie," I looked over at Fred, "I've been calling you for ten minutes-" He leaned over to see where I was staring and locked eyes with the bloke I was smiling at. He was currently attempting to hide behind the seat as best he could, locked in a childish game with Fred, trying to keep away from the stern scowl that was trained upon his poor face.

Fred pulled back and let out a low whistle, looking me up and down as though he'd never seen me before. His eyebrows knitted together in the middle and he frowned lightly, then reached forward and rubbed his hand in my hair, deliberately tugging strands out of my ponytail, destroying my carefully-built style and making it look messy and flyaway.

"You juvenile little shit." I growled, he nodded and leaned forward so we were nose to nose and his cool breath was tickling at my lips.

"Thank you my dear," He tilted his head slightly and pursed his lips, _hmm_ing as he did so, so our lips were touching and my eyes closed reflexively. I felt his lips curve into a smile beside mine, and then suddenly his heat, and the vibration was gone. "But really, name-calling?" He smirked at me as he pulled away, turning around and leaning over the seat to look at my mother. "Mrs. Bell? Would you like something from the buffet carriage? I was going to get a coffee."

I missed my mother's words, but I heard her laugh and then my dad's deep voice in reply. I blinked, looked away and busied myself with a copy of a Shakespearean play I needed to read for my correspondence course muggle qualifications. Fred disappeared for a few minutes, wandering down the aisle, and for a half-second, I worried, then remembered I was pissed off with him and left him to his own devices. He came back about forty minutes later, I had made it through two acts of Othello and nearly a whole pack of sticky notes, and he promptly managed to dump a coffee on top of them. And me.

"Fred!" I gasped, the pain making my thighs burn and my chest thump a million times harder than before.

To say I was annoyed was probably the understatement of the millennium. I had to either sit here, covered in coffee from the bra-down, and get him to cast a cleaning spell as secretly as possible, or keep at being my furious self and sit here, ignoring him, and the burning sensation in my lap and across my stomach for the rest of the journey.

_Or, _my tear-ducts reasoned with my brain, _you could just cry for a bit, because you know, crying __**is **__a natural reaction to pain, fury and frustration. _

Touché.

I folded my arms and looked away, heard Fred murmuring a spell a few minutes later and felt the tingling sensation of _scourgify _tearing itself up my body. Without thinking, my hand came up and tugged his wand out of sight.

"You fucking idiot!" I hissed furiously, "You could get us done by the Ministry-" he simply smiled and shrugged and I could have turned and throttled him easily, but I desisted, simply because I couldn't deal with the muggle police in my state. I'd probably curse them into oblivion, along with the Ginger-haired-Twat sitting beside me.

"Oh, lighten up, Katie, dearest." I huffed, folded my arms and stared back out of the window, pissed off beyond belief. I hugged my jacket back to myself, scowling almightily, but softening as the gentle rocking of the Trans-English-Channel Train to Brussels lulled me into a stupor and I felt my eyes closing as the carriages blasted through Ashford and straight into the Channel Tunnel.

A little while later, I felt an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to a very warm, very comfortable body. I snuggled down against whoever it was and brought my hand up to curl into the fabric of their clothes, stopping me from falling away from them and losing the warmth I had decided I wanted. Their other hand adjusted mine, pulling it down slightly and making me sigh loudly. The voice that answered pissed me off no end.

"Shh, Katie, it's just me, sleep, Merlin knows you need it-"

My eyes snapped open and I remembered that I was on the train sitting beside Fred. I wrenched myself out of his grip, and with a furious blush on my face, I twisted away, not trusting myself to look at him, no matter how much I wanted to. I knew I'd just see his cheeky grin, his bright green eyes staring back at mine and his smattering of freckles and want to stare at him for the rest of the day, ignoring the sights of the city and just looking at my best friend, trying to work him out.

Reluctantly, and probably extremely stupidly, I curled up again, pulling the hood up on my jumper and nestling into the window-pane, trying, once again, to get some shut-eye and ignore the idiot sitting right beside me.

_**---xxx---**_

_**A/N Chapter 3 will be up soon**_

_**Previews to those that review (if signed in)**_

_**Constructive Criticism welcome.**_

_**There is a reason as to why her reaction to the letter isn't there… Please bear with me**_

_**Reviews Please**_

_**xxx**_

Ps: Bladesofgrass: Thank you! I will update "Clocks" soon, i'm trying to work up a backlog of chapters so i can post in bulk. I know i suck, but i hope you enjoy this as consolation : D xx


End file.
